


Le pandémonium

by Lizzielose



Series: Through day and night [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Même dans les bars miteux, il peut se passer de bonnes choses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> posté à l'origine  ici 

Le Pandémonium, n'était pas un bar convenable. C'était le type de bar dont les parents interdisaient l'accès à leurs têtes blondes. Il était situé dans une ruelle sombre et malfamée, dans les quartiers populaires de New York. Rien que sa façade en disait long sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. En un mot, sulfureux. Les néons représentaient des femmes dans des positions plus que suggestives, les tags représentaient des scènes violentes. Comme des viols, ou encore des meurtres. A vrai dire, les ivrognes qui décuvaient près de la porte d'entrée, paraissaient presque normaux. Et c'était à se demander comment le bar réussissait à survivre avec toute cette mauvaise publicité. Peut-être que c'était volontaire ? Et là était le problème, ce bar cachait quelque chose. Mais quand on connaissait sa réputation, on évitait d'y renter.

Un bar qui essayait de se faire discret, et qui entretenait sa réputation sulfureuse, c'était louche. Tout simplement car il était le lieu de réunion d'un peuple de l'ombre. Composé des plus grands mythes de l'histoire humaine. Tel que les Vampires, les Loups-Garou, les Sorciers, les Fées, les Elfes, et bien d'autres. Le Pandémonium était le seul endroit du coin où ils pouvaient agir en toute liberté, sans avoir à se cacher. Les rares humains qui le fréquentaient, étaient au courant, et avaient prêté serment de ne jamais rien révéler au monde. Sous peine d'une mort longue et atroce.

L'intérieur du bar était assez typique, rouge et noir, avec de multiples tables de billard, des écrans qui diffusaient des matchs en tout genre, des tables hautes. Les serveuses étaient des Fées, qui se promenaient en mini-jupes en cuir, hauts courts et moulants ainsi que des talons vertigineux. Personne ne les approchait, les Fées ne laissaient jamais partir leurs amants, allant jusqu'à les séquestrer pendant plusieurs années chez elles, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent.

Le propriétaire était un Vampire, vieux de plusieurs siècles, il avait fait fortune dans le trafic d'esclave quand il était encore autorisé, et s'était par la suite reconverti dans un secteur plus sage. En apparence du moins. Tout le monde était au courant des petits trafics qui avaient lieux dans le bureau du patron, mais personne ne lui en tenait vraiment rigueur. Du moment que la musique, les filles, et la bibine étaient bonnes, un meurtre aurait pu se passer qu'ils n'auraient rien dit.

Voilà pourquoi tout le monde aimait le Pandémonium, pour sa discrétion, sa mixité et … Bon d'accord, surtout pour l'alcool pas cher.

*

« -Izzie, tu sais très bien que les bars, c'est pas mon truc du tout ! » protesta Alec, alors que sa sœur le traînait dans un bar dont elle venait d'apprendre l'existence. Ok, rien qu'à la façade, il pouvait déjà dire qu'il allait haïr les prochaines heures. Trop de … Trop. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« -Allez, Alec ! Il faut que tu sortes, ta vie sociale est aussi inexistante que l'humanité d'une Fée. »

Ah bah merci, ça faisait toujours plaisir. Bien sûr que sa vie sociale existait, elle était juste... Limitée ? Travailler au conseil des Vampires lui prenait beaucoup de temps, encore heureux que le salaire suivait. Pas plus tard que dans la matinée, des Vampires vieux de 800 ans avaient commencé à se taper dessus. Pour une raison puérile en plus. Il avait donc dû faire l'arbitre, oui oui, l'arbitre. Pour vérifier que les deux respectaient bien les règles du duel. Pathétique. Et en plus maintenant, il devait trouver un nouveau membre du conseil.

« -Mais Izzie, j'ai encore une tonne de boulot à faire, comme vérifier le budget pour la conférence sur le sang artificiel, » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois. Bon ok, c'était complètement faux, car il l'avait déjà fait 3 fois, mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Nan en fait, il y avait une rediffusion de Friends qui commençait ce soir. Il ne voulait pas rater ça.

« -Je m'en fiche » déclara-t-elle, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur des chaises au bar. « Deux bloody mary revisités s'il vous plaît ! »

Pour l'instant, la soirée était un désastre, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Les amis de sa sœur avaient débarqué, ils s'étaient rapidement installés à une table. Il ne participait pas à la conversation, et cherchait activement un moyen de fuir. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses amis, mais il avait un passé douloureux avec Jace, son ancien coup de cœur.

Après il y avait Simon et Clary, qui parlaient de chasse de Vampire renégats. Passionnant. Il n'avait rien contre elle, elle était juste la copine de Jace.

« -Alec, il y a un mec qui te fixe depuis tout à l'heure, et je pense que c'est un sorcier. » s'exclama Clary.

« -Ouais, ouais, cool pour lui »

« -Va le voir Alec, ça fait longtemps que t'as pas eu de mecs, t'as rien à perdre » l'encouragea sa sœur. Ok, et en plus elle se rangeait du côté de la rousse, la traîtresse. Elle le poussa de sa chaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout, comme un con, obligé d'aller le voir. Il s'accouda au bar, et commanda une bière, il se retourna vers l'inconnu, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« -Salut ! » l'aborda le sorcier.

« -Salut. »

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un Vampire peut bien faire ici ? »

« -Je te retourne la question, qu'est-ce qu'un Sorcier, peut bien faire ici ? » L'autre éclata de rire bruyamment, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer totalement. Minutes qu'il utilisa pour l'observer plus amplement. Il était asiatique, et beau. En réalité, beau n'était même pas suffisant pour le décrire, il était magnifique.

« -Magnus Bane » il lui tendit la main, Alec la saisit et répondit :

« -Alexander Lightwood »

« -Lightwood... La grande famille de chasseurs de Vampires renégats ? »

« -Exactement, même si je suis plus un bureaucrate qu'un chasseur. C'est pas vraiment mon truc, chasser les gens. »

« -Je me disais bien aussi, je travaille en collaboration avec les chasseurs, donc je pense que je t'aurais reconnu, si tu en avais été un. »

« -Peut être connais-tu ma sœur, Isabelle ? »

« -C'est ta sœur ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, vous vous ressemblez. »

« -Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on sorte ensemble. »

« -Je crois aussi, qu'est-ce que l'on fait alors ? »

« -Je sais pas, je n'aime pas qu'elle essaye de jouer les entremetteuses. »

« -Personne n'aime ça. »

« -Généralement, je fais en sorte de les faire fuir assez rapidement. »

« -Tu n'y arriveras pas avec moi, je te le garantis. »

« -Je suis un Vampire, en temps normal, les Sorciers n'aiment pas beaucoup les Vampires. Trop de guerres. »

« -Le passé, c’est le passé, j'ai des amis Sorciers qui sortent avec des Vampires. Tu sais ce que je te propose, un rencard, ici, si tu le souhaites, on est en terrain neutre, pour nos deux espèces. »

« -J'imagine que l'on peut toujours essayer, je dois dire que normalement, ils ont déjà tous fui quand je leur dis que j'ai sans le faire exprès, tuer ma nourrice, je n'avais que 3 ans » Magnus grimaça légèrement le temps d'une seconde, mais se reprit bien vite, eh bien, il semblerait qu'il n 'ait pas été mis au courant de cette petite anecdote, comme à peu près les 50 autres mecs passés avant lui. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, étant donné qu'il venait de lui commander un autre bloody mary.

« -C'était un accident, ce n'était pas ta faute. »

« -Tu es le premier à dire ça, même ma famille m'engueule quand le sujet est abordé. »

*

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là sérieux ? D'accord, c'était toujours à lui que l'on refourguait les tâches ingrates, et c'était toujours lui qui travaillait pendant que les autres se la coulaient douce. Et encore une fois, on l'envoyait à l'autre bout de la ville, pour mettre au courant les Chasseurs des restrictions budgétaires. On payait des secrétaires pour faire ça merde ! Bon en temps normal ça ne l'aurait pas gêné plus que ça. C'était juste que là, il risquait de croiser Magnus, pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, juste que, deux jours auparavant, il avait un peu abusé sur l'alcool, et il lui avait littéralement raconté toute sa vie. Dans les moindres détails. Donc bon, le revoir une fois sobre, ce n'était pas le top du top.

Le bâtiment qui abritait le siège des Chasseurs, était particulièrement moche, rajoutons, en plus que l'hôtesse à l'accueil était exécrable. Une Fée à qui l'on avait retiré ses pouvoirs, charmant.

« -Quoi ? » l'agressa-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait de son bureau. Magnifique.

« -Euh, je cherche Isabelle Lightwood, je suis le représentant du Conseil des Vampires, Alexander Lightwood. »

« -Elle n'est pas ici, elle doit être au Pandémonium, vous auriez mieux fait d'appeler, ça vous aurait éviter de vous déplacez pour rien. »

C'était officiel, il la détestait. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les Fées, mais celle-là, détenait le record, il devait le reconnaître.

Le Pandémonium, le bar de ses excès. Y retourner le mettait mal à l'aise. Plus encore que de revoir Magnus. Quoique. Selon sa sœur, cette nuit, il s'était vraiment lâché, mais il n'en avait aucune preuve. Si jamais, il avait embrassé le sorcier... Il préférait ne pas y penser !

La Fée avait raison, Izzie était bien là, elle avait juste oublié de préciser que Magnus aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux en tenue de combat, noir en cuir, sexy quoi. Ils buvaient tous les deux un verre. Il savait que sa sœur l'avait entendu arrivé, mais elle n'avait pas réagi. Il s'était donc approché et avait commandé un café au barman.

« -Alec, j'imagine que tu te souviens de Magnus Bane, mon coéquipier, et également le mec à qui tu as roulé un sacré paquet de pelle, dans l'intimité des toilettes. »

« -Euh, pas vraiment. »

« -A vrai dire, Isabelle, moi non plus, ça devait être tellement intime, que je n'ai même pas eu le droit d'y assister. Par contre, je me souviens que tu l'as embarqué avec toi alors qu'il allait me raconter pour la 4e fois, comment est-ce qu'il s'est fait prendre par vos parents alors qu'il essayait de faire le mur pour rejoindre son copain de l'époque. »

« - J'n'ai pas fait ça quand même... »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé ça super mignon, tout aussi mignon que le récit de ta première fois désastreuse. »

C'était gênant, terriblement gênant. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il lui avait raconté toute sa vie, mais il pensait qu'il lui avait épargné certains détails. Visiblement non. Promis demain, il arrêtait de boire. Pas question de se remettre dans un état pas possible, d'alimenter les commérages d'Izzie, et en plus de se taper une gueule de bois pas possible.

« -Alec, en tant que sœur, je dois t'avouer que tu lui as parlé de la Morsure... »

« -Putain... » Ok, là, il avait vraiment merdé.

« -Si je puis me permettre, l'alcool m'a fait oublier deux trois petites choses, dont celle-ci. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est. »

« -La Morsure » commença-t-il « c'est une sorte de liens sacrés chez les Vampires, un peu comme un mariage. On a 2 façons de mordre, pour se nourrir, et pour se lier. Quand on se lie avec quelqu'un, on est obligé de boire son sang, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. On en parle pas beaucoup avec les autres espèces, c'est assez...privé. »

« -J'imagine que je dois me sentir privilégié. »

« -Ouais, en quelque sorte. Bref, Izzie, le conseil m'a demandé de t'avertir que le budget consacré aux armes allait baisser, avec une diminution des indemnités en cas de blessures au combat. »

« -Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ?!!

*

Leur 1er rendez-vous avait été un désastre, comme leur 2nd, puis leur 3ème. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de chance.

Ils s'étaient embrassés assez maladroitement au 1er, et une bagarre avait éclaté dans le bar, ils avaient été pris dedans. Manque de bol.

Lors du 2nd, son ex, Finn, avait réapparu après 6 mois d'absence, et lui avait fait la cour. Littéralement. Mais Magnus l'avait raccompagné chez lui, ils avaient pris un verre, puis 2, puis 3. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Juste dormi. Au début, chacun de son côté, et puis au réveil, il se trouvait avec sa jambe par-dessus la hanche de l'asiatique, qui avait son visage posé sur son épaule et sa main sur sa joue. Heureusement que sa sœur ne les avait pas vu, sinon elle ne les aurait plus lâchés d'une semelle. L'horreur.

Pour le 3ème, Magnus avait décidé qu'ils iraient dans un autre endroit, un restaurant humain assez chic, parce qu'au Pandémonium, ça finissait toujours mal, avec des ex sauvages qui apparaissaient. Sauf que ça avait été pire. Ses crocs avaient dit bonjour à la serveuse alors qu'ils commandaient. Elle avait hurlé comme une hystérique, et Magnus, avait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs sur elle, ainsi que tous les autres clients. Résultat des courses, ils s'étaient tirés, fissa. Génial. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement eux qui portaient la poisse. Eh merde. Le seul point positif de la soirée, c'était qu'ils avaient fini la soirée chez le Sorcier, sous la couette.

Ils leur avaient fallu deux ans avant d'emménagé ensemble, il n'avait pas du tout compris les signaux soi-disant évident de Magnus, selon sa sœur. Son copain ne lui avait jamais posé la question explicitement, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Izzie et Clary avaient hurlé de joie quand elles les avaient retrouvés sur le plan de travail, en caleçons, en train de s'embrasser. Enfin... Il était sur le plan de travail, et Magnus entre ses cuisses. Elles les avaient dérangés.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se nourrir exclusivement du sang de son copain, qui était excellent par ailleurs. Son statut de Vampire de sang pur, lui octroyant le privilège de n'avoir à se nourrir que deux fois par semaine. Evidemment qu'au début il l'avait fait à contre cœur, le revers de la médaille suite à la Morsure, faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait ce n'était pas facile, mais Magnus appréciait, car comme ça, il avait libre accès à ses pensées. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait su qu'il prévoyait de le demander en mariage au Pandémonium après avoir dégagé les serveuses, un peu trop commères à son goût. Mais ça, il s'était bien gardé de lui dire, il avait attendu 10 ans de mariage pour lui avouer, toujours au Pandémonium


End file.
